Yet Another Annabeth Goes To Goode
by DaughterOfLupaxmx
Summary: The title says it all. Annabeth moves to New York to go to school with Percy. Drama, romance.Will their relationship survive through the worst battle of all; High School? Read more to find out if they can stay true to the other, through family fights, and unfriendly feuds? What happens when the biggest disasters of all strikes? Luke likes Annabeth; but what about Percy? (Mortals)
1. Disclaimer

**Hi!**

**Just a little bit about me...**

**_I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. THEY BOTH BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICK RIORDAN!_**

**I do however own the plot, so please, don't just copy because you think you can! YOU CAN'T**

**Well... Now that that's out of the way, one last point before you can go and read the actual story!**

**I have 5 other Percabeth stories so if you finish reading this story, but like my writing, then go check them out! :D **

**Cheers if you actually bothered to real this, but hey! Why not congratulate you anyway :P**

**Bye,**

******Rose**


	2. Doubts

**Hey again guys! This is a new story I'm doing because I felt like it. I know, you might think its a bit like Behind Closed Doors, but trust me, this is completely different. This does't have demigods, but they speak fluent Greek anyway. Sorry if its a bit OOC, but I tried my best. **

**If you haven't already, go check out my other stories *their all Percabeth or Leobeth*. I try to differentiate them from other stories, but to be honest, this one is just what I felt like doing. There is over 2,000 words, so its a long one! :)**

**If you have any questions about me, or the story, post them in a review, or PM me. I have a small Q&A at the start of my chapters now, so... yeah. Sorry if its got a few grammar mistakes, I haven't had the time to read-over it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Surprise**

_What if he hates me? What if he already knows?_

I drag myself out of bed, and throw my still-beeping alarm clock against the wall, making it smash into pieces.

"Annabeth! What have I told you about breaking things!" I rolled my eyes, and walk into the bathroom.

"Sorry Helen!" I shout back to my step-mum. Stripping off my pyjamas, I turn on the shower. I step in, and take my hair out of its ponytail. Ah…

After washing my hair with shampoo and conditioner, I turn off the shower – which was starting to run cold – and dry my hair off with a silvery towel, before wrapping it around myself.

I open the door, and see that Helen, Dad, and Malcolm are all queued up outside the bathroom door.

"Hey guys! I think I may have used all the hot water… you're welcome to check though." I say, smiling sweetly, before pushing past them. They all groan, apart from Helen, who smiles, and shakes her head slightly.

I shut my bedroom door, and go over to my dresser. Pulling out denim shorts and a dark green tank top, I put them on. I grab a pair of grey converses Percy bought me, and put them on.

I pick up my little silver owl earrings, and matching necklace that Hazel bought me, and clip them on. Smiling at my reflection, I brush my wet hair, and put it in my signature ponytail, before grabbing my school bag, and walking out my bedroom.

"Toast?"

"Yes please, Helen." I reply, and she places a plateful of toast in front of me. I look at it, before realizing what she'd done.

"Blue toast? Thank you!" I say, giving her a quick hug. She'd been the one to persuade dad to let me go to the same school as Percy – Goode High School.

I yawn, and finish my toast. Helen chuckles as I rush out the door. I dig out the keys to my silver SUV – a birthday present – and unlock the doors. Climbing in, I chuck my bag onto the passenger seat, and start driving to school.

.[]==[].

"Hey Perce!" I turn around to see my best friends coming towards me. "Still thinking about your imaginary girlfriend, I see." I still don't understand why they don't believe me.

"Annabeth is my girlfriend! I don't see why it's so hard to believe!" I exclaim, chucking my hands in the air. I hear someone giggle behind me.

Turning around – _again_ – I see a blonde chick, with blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a cream jumper. She looked almost normal. Apart from a face caked in make-up.

"Hey there." She says, smiling a little.

"Uh, hi?"

"Your Percy Jackson, right? I've heard you're hot, but… seeing you, is different." She her manicured fingertips down my chest. I looked back at the others, panicked. Obviously, they were laughing their butts off. Fine for some.

"Yeah… that's me. But if you'll excuse me, I have to, uh, go see my friends." I say, and back up a few steps. She just giggles, waves and struts off towards her friends.

I was known for being the hot guy of the school, but I don't date anyone – claiming I have a girlfriend. And I do! I was friends with a select group, and everyone else tried to get in to.

I turn to face Nico, Jason, Travis, Connor, Beckendorf, and Leo.

"Not cool, guys." I shake my head, while they get their breathes back.

"Jason!" Piper ran into Jasons arms. Jason led Piper over to his locker, which he pushed her against, and started kissing.

"Nico." Thalia, my cousin, came over to Nico, and they started kissing right there. Beckendorf said goodbye to us, before walking away to Silenas' locker, and started kissing her too. Dang, I wish Annie were here. They did this every day.

Reyna came over, hugged Leo, and gave him a kiss. Those two didn't exactly show their love in public. They would kiss sometimes, but never like the rest of us. Travis was like me – his girlfriend lived somewhere else – but Rachael came to visit every single holiday.

They all refused to look at the pictures of Annabeth and I, and they wouldn't believe anything I said.

"Hey Percy, there's some blonde chick coming towards us." Connor snickered. Connor was the only one of us who was single, and he wanted to stay that way – at least for a while.

"Probably just another desperate cheerleader." I say loudly, and chuckle.

"And I thought you'd like the surprise!" I knew that voice better than any ones. Annabeth. I spun round in time to see her tear-streaked face.

"Annie!" I race after her. All the girls in the corridor looked at Annabeth, then at me racing after her. Their eyes widened in shock, then disbelief, then finally jealousy.

She disappeared into the girls bathrooms, and I hesitated. _Screw it_. I heard the sound of her crying in one of the cubicles.

"Annabeth." I say softly.

"'Oh, probably just another desperate cheerleader!'" She mimics my voice, and I chuckle.

"Annie, you've got it wrong – dare I say it. Every girl in this school has tried to ask me out, but I say every time, "No, I have an amazing girlfriend already." Go and ask the guys if you don't believe me." I explain, smiling. She opens the door, and comes out.

"I'll always believe you." She whispers. I give her a gentle kiss.

"Come and meet my friends, they all thought I was lying about having a girlfriend!" She laughs, and takes my hand. We enter the corridor again, and everyone looks at me.

Annabeth just shakes her head, smirking. I lean down, and give her a quick kiss, before pulling her along after me. I can feel the whole student bodies disbelieving stares following me and Annie.

We get to my locker, and I push her against it, kissing her gently. People are getting over the shock of me actually having a girlfriend, and the guys are getting back to whatever they were doing. The girls are glaring jealously at Annabeth.

"Wow Perce. Your girlfriends' real." I hear Travis say behind me. We ignore him, and I rest my hands on Annabeth waist, while hers go around my neck. I place kisses along her jaw, and I can tell she's smirking at Travis.

"He told me you didn't think I was real." She teased, and I pull away.

"Ok dude. Your girlfriend is _smoking_! How'd you end up with _her_." Travis really couldn't get over the fact that Annie was real.

"It's a long story." Me and Annabeth say at the same time. We look at each other, smile, and start kissing again. I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

I turn around and groan. Paul.

"Relax, Percy. I know you haven't seen each other for 4 months." He laughed, and gave her a hug. "Good to see you, Annabeth." Everyone was staring at us, wondering how we knew Paul.

"You too, Paul. He hasn't been causing too much trouble, has he?" She replies.

"Don't you dare…" I mutter to Paul, and he stifles a laugh.

"I'll tell you at home." He sighs, and walks towards the teachers' lounge. Annabeth hits my shoulder playfully.

"What did you do, Seaweed Brain?"

"Uh… I'll, tell you at home?" I try, and then see her face. I take off running in the opposite direction, and can hear her chasing me.

People stare at us when we run past, and by the time I get back to my locker, I can't see Annabeth.

Oh no…

I realize what must have happened. Luke.

Luke was the school player, and he'd dated nearly every girl in the school. He'd also slept with half of them.

He must have seen her and – her being beautiful as she is – not been able to resist her.

I turn around, and retrace my footsteps – as they say. I hear her voice from the math classroom.

"Get off me, you jerk! I have a boyfriend, and he's a million times better than you could ever be."

"Really? And who would _that _be?" I hear Luke say.

"I don't have to tell you." She snorts.

"Well then, what he doesn't know can't hurt him…" He trailed off, and I know he's about to kiss her.

"Get off my girlfriend." I burst through the door, snapping the iron lock.

"Oh… Your boyfriends' Percy Jackson?" He sniggers, " doesn't matter at all then, you'll be broken up in a week or two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Annabeth asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Ignore him Annie, c'mon." I say, grabbing her out of his grasp. I hold her hand, and pull her through the corridors towards my locker.

"So, what's your locker number?" I ask her.

"Funny you ask that…" She grins, and opens the locker next to mine. "You didn't think Paul would let me wander through the school alone, did you?" I laugh, and she takes out the books she needs.

"Let me see your timetable."

"No need. Paul made sure I have all classes with you, except electives – which for me is architecture." She says, and I silently thank Paul.

"Oh my Gods… This is going to be the best year ever!" and with that, the bell rings, and we head off to English.

.[]==[].

We walk into English, and Percy leads me over to – what must be – his desk at the back, and I sit down next to him. He slips his arm around my waist, and fiddles with a strand of my hair. I stare at my notebook, and start drawing.

I look up, to see Percy watching me with an amused expression.

"What?" I ask, smiling.

"You're beautiful." I shake my head, and laugh softly.

The bell rings again, and the teacher walks in.

"Hello, my name is Mrs Beauly; I am your English teacher. I understand that there is a new student? Come up to the front, and tell us your name, and hobbies, please." I stand up nervously, glancing down at Percy. He gives me a reassuring smile, and I go up to the front.

"Uh, my name is Annabeth Chase, and I like to… draw, and… hang out with Percy." I say, careful not to say anything obscure.  
"Ok Miss Chase. One more thing, are you Percys' girlfriend?" Wow, coming from a teacher. I look at Percy, and he nods slightly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Percys' girlfriend…" I mumble, before going back to my seat, where Percy was talking to another girl. All the girls in the room started talking about me and Percy. Great.

"Annabeth is my girlfriend, Reyna. Get over it. Honestly, you're dating Leo!"

"What's wrong Perce?" I say, sliding into my seat, and pecking him on the lips.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Tell me." I demand.

"Just a… priority issue." He looks pointedly at this 'Reyna', and I lean in, and whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry. I heard you telling her off. Can I come to the apartment after school?" He visibly swallows, and blushes slightly. I just smirk, and give him a kiss on the cheek, and he slips his arm around my shoulders, making me lean on him.

He starts fiddling with my hair again, and I start to doze off, thinking about camp.

"Hey, you ok, Wise Girl?" He whispers.

"Yeah… I was just thinking about what… happened. Nothing is going to break us up, right?"

"Right. As always." He chuckles, leaning down to kiss me.

But for the first time in my life, I wasn't so sure that I was right…

**So thats the first chapter. Post a review If you have something to say. The more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter will be! I don't care if you post review as a guest, I just like hearing your thoughts on my writing. **

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	3. Shopping and Sweet Dreams

**Hey there guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like... forever. This chapter took a while, and it IS the first part of the Christmas special! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Shopping and Sweet Dreams**

**Annabeth's POV**

It's the Christmas dance in three days. Percy is taking me – he's basically forcing me to go just so he can see me in a dress. Ugh…

"Come on, you guys! We _need _to go shopping!" Piper cried, ushering me and Thalia into her SUV.

"I'm going to buy the first dress I see." I whisper to Thalia, smirking. She smiles a little, before whispering back,

"It doesn't work with Piper. She's obsessed with finding the 'perfect dress', and then she insists on paying for it."

"Heard that." Piper says from the front seat, where she was talking with her chauffeur. We groan, and start talking about Percy.

"None of us actually believed he had a girlfriend. I mean, he kept telling us stories about holidays you and him went on, but we never thought you were real… to me, you were just too… _awesome_."

"I'm as real as they get. Pretty awesome too, I might add…" I joke, and Thalia chuckles. "What about you? Any guys on the scene?"

"Nope; never going to be." I gasp. How could someone _not _like Thalia. I mean, when you get past the stony outer layer, there was a heart of gold inside. "I always turn them down. Boys are just a waste of time. Besides, it's only jerks who dare to ask me out; ever since Ethan Nakamura…" She trails off, smiling a little at the memory.

"I take it you broke up with him harshly." I guess, wondering why she was smiling, when it was clear she'd broken up with him.

"More like the opposite. It was going well, then at a party I found him hammered. He said he loved me, and then slapped me when I didn't say it back. He got a sprained ankle and a broken arm for that." She explains, laughing at the end. I join in, and Piper asks what's so funny. Thalia repeats what she told me, and Piper chuckles.

"That's Thalia for you…"

We pulled up in front of the shopping centre, and Piper steered us towards some fancy shops on the left. Me and Thalia groaned at how expensive these shops were, but Piper just waved us off, saying it was, 'a special occasion', and her dad would understand.

"Annabeth! You _have_ to try this one on! Oh, and this one!" She picks up a long, light blue dress, with glittery stripes criss-crossing over it – and a shimmery strapless grey dress, that goes down to just above my knees.

"Do I _have _to?" I plead, desperately trying to get out of this.

"Yes. Yes you do." Piper concludes, and carries on searching for dresses.

"Thalia! I found the _perfect _one for you!" I exclaim; I really have found a Thalia dress. I hold up the black, skin-showing, knee-length dress.

"Actually, that's not too bad." Thalia murmurs, and comes over to the rack, picking up the dress in her size.

"Let's go change then, girls!" Piper squeals, and starts towards the changing rooms; her arms full of bright dresses.

I head into one of the cubicles, and try on the full length blue dress. It was a beautiful dress…

"Oh my gods! You look _fabulous_, Annie!" Piper critiques, before dragging me and Thalia over to the large mirror at the end of the changing rooms.

"You guys look amazing, too." I tell them, laughing at Thalia's face.

"Next dresses!" Piper cries, and we groan. Piper and her dresses...

**~~~TIME JUMP~~~**

Twenty seven dresses later, we settle on the grey dress for me, a soft orange dress for Piper, and a black and red dress for Thalia. We have an argument about Piper paying for me and Thalia's dress, but it ended in Piper paying before we got out of the changing rooms. That girl…

"Okay. The torture is over." I joke, as we get back into the SUV. "Can you drop me off at Percy's? We're going to the beach."

"Yeah. I guessed you'd be going there."

We pull up at Percy's house, and I wave goodbye to my friends.

"Hey Annie." He greets me with a kiss the second I walk into his bedroom.

"Mmhm…" I murmur against his lips. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he pulls back slightly.

"Should we go to the beach, or shall we just laze around and kiss…"

"I think the latter." I laugh, and lean in again. And that's how we spend the afternoon. At least, until Sally comes home…

"Just because having the door open is a rule, doesn't mean I want to see it." She teases, as she walks by the door.

"Shut up…" Percy blushes, and me and Sally laugh. He cuts off my laughing with a kiss, and I immediately return it. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I rest mine on the sides of his neck.

"Get a room!" Sally chuckles, shaking her head.

"We're in one." I remind her, smiling, and untangling myself from Percy.

We talk, kiss, do homework, kiss, have dinner, kiss, talks some more, kiss… as you can probably tell; we like to kiss.

"I'm tired." I yawn, snuggling deeper into Percy's chest as we lay on his bed.

"You can stay here tonight." Percy suggests, hopefully.

"Will Sally agree?"

"Probably. I swear, mum loves you more than me." He pouts, and leans in for a kiss; which I happily return.

"Let's go ask." Percy says, scooping me up in his arms, and heading out of his bedroom.

* * *

"Why isn't Annabeth walking?" Sally asks as we enter the kitchen. I hide my face in Percys' neck, and mutter:

"Annabeth doesn't want to. Annabeth sleepy." Sally laughs, and shakes her head.

"Can she sleep here tonight, mum?" Percy asks her, eyes locked on a tray of blue cookies behind his mother.

"Mmm..." Sally says, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You have to choose. Tray of cookies, or Annabeth."

"But mum!" He whines like a small child, not getting its way. "Fine. I'd choose Annie any day." I lean up and kiss him softly. Sally chuckles, and agrees that I can stay. Percy grins, and jumps about, nearly dropping me a few times.

"Night Sally." I say, yawning. "Annabeth sleepy. Annabeth go to bed now."

"Annabeth stop talking in third person." She laughs in reply. "Goodnight, sweetie." She kisses Percy on the forehead, and he turns back towards the hallway.

"Mama's boy." I tease, as he sets me down on the bed.

"Shut up." I see now that his face is bright red. He pulls his shirt over his head, and now it's my turn to blush.

"Like what you see?" He jokes, flexing his muscles.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." I sigh, drifting off, as he lays down, enveloping me in his arms protectively.

"Sweet dreams, Wise Girl." He kisses my cheek, and rests his head on my shoulder, as we drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it! :3**

**Really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next chapter will be the Christmas dance :D I'm having a lot of fun writing that at the moment, so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Don't forget to pop a review in the bow below, telling me what you think. I have 6 other percabeth stories on the go, so I hope you'll go check those out too! ;D**

**~Rose**


End file.
